Dans l'ombre de ma soeur
by Bibi017
Summary: Je ne suis pas le genre de personne à détester ou haïr quelqu'un. On m'a souvent reproché de voir du bon en tous les gens, même les plus méchants, je leur trouve des excuses mais pas à eux. Je les déteste depuis leurs premières années à Poudlard et je ne crois pas que ça va changer. OS


_**Les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à Miss J. , je ne fais que m'amuser avec.**_

_**Je ne retire aucune compensation monétaire.**_

_**Je remercie hp-drago (excellente auteure) qui a lu et relu et corrigé ce os.**_

_**Bonne lecture et à bientôt!**_

* * *

_Hermione a commencé Poudlard un an avant Harry..._

_**Dans l'ombre de ma soeur**_

Je ne suis pas le genre de personne à détester ou haïr quelqu'un. On m'a souvent reproché de voir du bon en tous les gens, même les plus méchants, je leur trouve des excuses mais pas à eux. Je les déteste depuis leurs premières années à Poudlard et je ne crois pas que ça va changer. La seule personne qui connaît ma haine envers eux est mon amoureux et il me dit qu'il comprend.

Ma sœur Emma, qui a fait son entrée à Poudlard un an après moi, n'a pas eu un début facile. Comme moi, elle est d'une intelligence supérieure à la normale, ce qui faisait qu'elle n'avait aucune difficulté. J'avais promis à mes parents de la protéger mais ce n'était pas simple car nous n'étions pas dans la même maison, moi j'étais à Ravenclaw et elle a Griffondor.

Après le festin de Halloween, ma sœur avait développé une amitié étrange avec Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley. Au nom de cette amitié, elle s'est mise en danger à plusieurs reprises.

Durant sa première année, elle a fait face à un cerbère, un chien à trois têtes, elle a détruit un filet du diable, c'est une plante, elle a survécu à un jeu d'échec géant version sorcier et découvert quelle potion Harry devait prendre pour poursuivre.

Durant sa deuxième année, elle a été pétrifié en faisant des recherches pour découvrir quoi pétrifiait les élèves et par où cette chose passait.

En troisième année, elle a affronté des détraqueurs et un loup garou, elle a ensuite, mise sa vie en danger en sauvant Black et l'hyppogriffe en utilisant son retourneur de temps.

En quatrième année, je pensais naïvement qu'elle allait avoir une année tranquille, surtout quand on pense à ce qu'elle a subit lors de la coupe du monde de quidditch, mais non, il a fallu que le nom de Potter sorte de la coupe et qu'il doive participer au tournois des trois sorciers. Emma fut la seule à l'appuyer et l'aider en lui apprenant des sorts d'un niveau plus élevé qu'un quatrième année. Quand l'annonce du bal fut faite, elle a pleuré pendant des heures car elle personne ne l'avait invité, jusqu'à ce que Krum le fasse. J'espérais qu'elle passe une merveilleuse soirée mais non, il a, encore une fois, fallut que Weasley et Potter lui gâchent la soirée en lui crachant toutes sortes de choses. Elle a ensuite été choisi pour être placé au fond du lac, sans mon accord ou celui de nos parents.

En cinquième année, elle a eu l'idée de former une classe clandestine avec Potter pour que nous puissions passer nos examens en DCFM, j'y ai participé et je dois dire que Potter savait ce qu'il faisait la moitié du temps, mais sans l'aide d'Emma, je ne sais pas comment tout ça aurait viré. Quand Ombrage a découvert ce qui se passait, on s'est tous fait prendre, je porte encore la cicatrice de ma retenue. Comme si ce n'était pas assez, il a fallu qu'elle suive Potter au Ministère et là, elle fut gravement blessée. Il lui a fallu plusieurs semaines pour se remettre complètement.

Une semaine après son rétablissement, les Professeurs McGonagall et Lupin se sont présentés à la maison et ils ont « convaincus » mes parents de laisser Emma aller avec eux dans une maison ou ne nous pourrons pas avoir aucun contact avec elle, même pas moi, pour la deuxième fois et pourquoi ? Car elle est une bonne amie de Harry Potter.

Durant la sixième année, Emma s'est fait insulter, rejeter et manipuler par ses supposés amis. Quand j'essayais de lui en parler, elle me disait que tout allait bien et finalement elle m'a dit de me mêler de mes affaires, ce que j'ai fait, je me suis concentrée sur mes examens finaux, toujours en gardant un œil sur ma sœur. Je l'ai vue pleurer à plusieurs reprises à cause de Weasley qu'elle aimait et que lui ne voyait rien.

À la fin de l'année, elle m'a demandé d'effacer la mémoire de nos parents car elle devait partir en mission secrète avec Potter et Weasley et qu'avec Voldemort et ses mangemorts, nos parents étaient en danger. Au lieu de le faire, j'ai tout expliqué aux parents et je leur ai dit tout ce que je savais. Ils ont décidé d'aller s'installer en Amérique en attendant que tout se termine. Je les ai aidé à se forger de fausse identité. Deux jours plus tard, ils partaient de l'Angleterre. Emma m'a demandé de lui dire où nos parents étaient et j'ai refusé de lui dire, juste au cas où. Je sais que je l'ai mise en colère mais bon...

Deux semaines plus tard, Emma assistait au mariage du plus vieux des Weasley quand le gouvernement magique fut renversé et que le terrier fut attaqué par des mangemorts. Emma a disparu ce soir-là, accompagnée de Potter et Weasley.

J'envoie une lettre à Lupin en lui disant que j'avais besoin de le rencontrer, sa réponse est venue en me disant qu'il allait me rencontrer au London Café Ajaccio, j'ai souris car c'est du côté moldu. En arrivant je repère facilement Lupin, je vais le rejoindre et je passe ma commende.

**- Miss... Granger, que puis-je pour vous ?** Demande-t-il en m'observant attentivement.

**- Ma sœur m'a dit de vous contacter si j'avais besoin**, commençais-je. **J'ai besoin de faire quelque chose, je ne peux laisser ma sœur vadrouiller Dieu sait où et rester chez moi les bras croisés. J'ai donc décidé de vous contacter pour savoir si je peux faire quoi que se soit, **terminais-je. Il fronce les sourcils.

**- Qu'êtes-vous prête à faire ?** Demande-t-il.

**- N'importe quoi,** dis-je avec conviction.

**- Je dois discuter avec le Professeur McGonagall et je vous contacterai par la suite. **Il sort son argent et s'apprête à payer l'addition mais je proteste.

Une semaine après avoir discuté avec Lupin, j'ai rencontré McGonagall et lui. Ils m'ont fait entrer dans l'Ordre du Phénix, après avoir fait un serment inviolable. Le soir même, Lupin m'a accompagné à une maison qui est sous Sortilège de Fidelitas, il m'a fait lire l'adresse et maintenant je sais où elle est. Une fois à l'intérieur, il m'a fait attendre dans un salon et trente minutes plus tard pour ensuite venir me chercher et me conduire à la cuisine où tous les membres de l'Ordre sont. En entrant les jumeaux se lèvent d'un bond et me pointent avec leurs baguettes.

**- Que fait-elle ici ?** Demande-t-ils à l'unissons.

**- C'est notre nouvelle recrue**, dit calmement Lupin.

**- C'est la copine du traître de Percy**, disent-ils en même temps.

McGonagall et Lupin me regarde avec les sourcils levés, les autres têtes rousses me jettent des regards mauvais. Je soupire et leur dit que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle de Percy depuis deux ans, à vrai dire, depuis qu'il a commencé à travailler au Ministère. Un homme roux, avec une cicatrice sur une joue se lève et s'avance vers moi. Il me tend la main.

**- Bonsoir Miss, je suis Bill Weasley**, se présente-t-il.

**- Bonsoir Bill, je suis Hermione Granger**, lui dis-je en lui serrant la main.

**- Un lien quelconque avec notre chère Emma?** Demande-t-il souriant.

**- Emma est ma sœur cadette**, lui répondis-je sérieusement.

La réunion commence et ma première mission est de préparer des potions, beaucoup de potions et en grande quantité. McGonagall sait que j'ai eu la plus haute note en potion, j'ai même battu notre cher Severus par dix points. À vrai dire, j'ai eu les plus hautes notes dans toutes les matières, la seule qui risque de me battre est Emma.

Je vais au sous-sol et regarde la liste des potions que je dois préparer. Il y a la potion Amnésie, comme son nom le dit, elle provoque l'amnésie de celui qui la boit. Un filtre calmant, qui calme celui qui la boit, la goutte du Mort -Vivant, du Polynectar, du Poussoss, Lonéat, du Tue-Loup, du Véritaserum malgré que se soit illégale pour moi d'en faire, de la Pimentine, de la Pâte Curative Contre les Brûlures, de la Potion de Sommeil et la Potion Contre les Coupures et les Blessures Ouvertes. Je dois me mette au boulot.

J'ai totalement perdu la notion du temps à force d'être enfermée dans ce sous-sol sombre à préparer des potions sans arrêt. J'en suis rendue à un point ou je déteste cet art si noble et dangereux à la fois. Mme Weasley qui a toujours une attitude froide à mon égard me demande de me rendre à la cuisine, je lance un sort de stase sur mes chaudrons, prend la boîte qui contient les potions qui sont prêtes et monte à la cuisine. Je dépose la boîte sur le comptoir et vais prendre place sur une chaise, près de la porte qui mène au sous-sol, la seule chaise disponible. Lupin se lève et se racle la gorge.

**- J'ai eu des nouvelles de Ronald**, commence-t-il. **Il est à Shell Cottage avec Bill et Fleur**, je fronce des sourcils remarquant qu'il a dit _Ronald _et _il est _non pas,_ ils sont._

**- Comment vont-ils ?** Demande Mme Weasley.

**- Je ne sais pas,** soupire Lupin. Je me lève d'un bond.

**- Où est Emma?** Demandais-je les dents serrés, comprenant que Weasley a abandonné ma sœur.

**- Elle est avec Ron, **lance Molly comme une évidence.

**- Professeur Lupin, OÙ EST EMMA? **Insistais-je.

**- Personne ne le sais**, dit-il.

C'est à ce moment-là que la merde a éclaté dans la cuisine du 12 Square Grimmaud, quartier de l'Ordre du Phénix. Les Weasley contre les autres, moi je reste silencieuse et retourne au sous-sol ou j'écris une lettre à Emma en lui demandant si elle a besoin de quoi que se soit. Une fois fait, je réalise que je n'ai pas de moyen de la rejoindre car personne ne sait où elle se trouve quand un éclair de génie m'arrive.

**- Dobby**, appelais-je. **Dobby**, dis-je plus fort. Un « crac » sonore se fait entendre.

**- Miss, que Dobby peut faire pour vous? **Demande-t-il.

**- Est-ce que tu peux retrouver quelqu'un si je ne sais pas où il est ? **Demandais-je rapidement.

**- Dobby peut le faire si Dobby connaît la personne Miss.**

**- Est-ce que tu peux livrer cette lettre à ma sœur Emma Granger?** Demandais-je avec espoir.

**- La Miss Granger à Monsieur Harry Potter? **Demande Dobby, je hoche la tête. **Dobby peut faire ça Miss**, dit-il en hochant la tête vigoureusement.

**- Merci Dobby,** dis-je en lui embrassant le dessus de la tête.

Deux jours plus tard, Dobby vient me voir et me remet la réponse de ma sœur, je le remercie chaleureusement et pars à ma chambre pour lire en privé.

_H.G., _

_J'ai été surprise de recevoir une lettre de ta part. Je suis contente de savoir que tu es en sécurité. _

_Ici, tout ne va pas comme on le voudrait. Notre mission n'avance pas aussi bien que nous l'avions pensé, sans compter que Ron nous a abandonné. _

_En plus ma réserve de potion diminue rapidement et je ne parle pas des vivres qui sont, non-existante. Malgré tout ça, je ne perds pas espoir, je suis certaine que nous réussirons. _

_Si tu en as, peux-tu m'envoyer du Poussoss, j'ai une fracture et je n'ai pas le temps d'attendre qu'elle guérisse et je n'ai pas encore maîtrisé le sort pour le faire. De la Pimentine aussi et des vitamines. _

_On va se revoir bientôt grande sœur, _

_E.G._

_P.-S. Bonne idée d'avoir demandé à D. _

Je cours au sous-sol et prépare une boîte avec les potions que ma sœur a demandé en ajoutant de tout, on ne sait jamais, ça peut être utile. Je brasse un chaudron de vitamine que j'ajoute à la boîte. Je retourne à la cuisine et je prépare de la nourriture que je mets dans des plats, avant de mettre le couvercle. Je jette le sort de stase, comme ça, la nourriture sera bonne plus longtemps. Je sens des regards sur moi, mais je m'en fou, ma sœur a besoin de moi. Je mets les plats dans la boîte, j'appelle Dobby et lui demande de porter cette boîte à ma sœur, ce qu'il fait immédiatement.

J'explique que j'ai contacté ma sœur en utilisant Dobby et qu'elle m'a demandé de lui envoyer quelques potions, que j'ai décidé d'ajouter quelques repas. McGonagall et Lupin me disent que c'est une bonne idée mais de ne pas trop le faire, au cas qu'ils soient suivis. Ce que j'accepte mais Molly a autre chose à dire à ce sujet. Quand elle commence à me hurler dessus en s'avançant vers moi et me pointant d'un gros doigt, c'est juste trop. Je lève la main et la gifle aller-retour, ce qui fait qu'elle se fige.

**- Ma sœur est quelque part pour je ne sais pas quelle raison. Elle est blessée, elle est épuisée et elle est affamée. C'est MOI qui prépare les potions et si je décide de lui en envoyer, je vais le faire. Ne me parlez plus jamais comme si j'étais une moins que rien ou l'une de vos enfants.** Terminais-je en retournant dans mon sous-sol pour décompresser.

Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle de ma sœur et ce pendant plusieurs mois, quand j'en ai eu, elle était à Shell Cottage et blessée. Je n'ai pas demandé de permission pour aller à son chevet, ni pour le lot de potion que j'apporte avec moi. En arrivant, Harry et Ronald n'ont pas voulu que j'entre dans la maison. Un rapide stupéfix et je suis entrée. Bill me conduit au chevet d' Emma et je commence à soigner les blessures. J'ai un haut le cœur en découvrant le « MudBlood », ce qui signifie sang-de-bourbe, gravé sur son avant bras. Peu importe ce que je fais, rien ne fonctionne. Je me reprends et je poursuis ce que j'ai à faire. Une fois terminé, je marche rapidement vers Potter, le prends pas le col de sa chemise et le plaque au mur en lui collant ma baguette sous le menton.

**- Tu étais supposé la protéger**, lui crachais-je dessus. **Tu l'as laissé se faire torturer, tu l'as laissé se faire marquer comme du vulgaire bétail. Tu es son putain d'ami et tu l'as laissé tomber. Je te déteste Potter plus que tout au monde. J'espère pour toi qu'il ne lui arrivera plus rien car tu es un homme mort Potter. Suis-je claire ?** Il hoche la tête vigoureusement.

**- Non mais ça va pas la malade mentale**,** lâche-le espèce de folle.** Ronald essaie de me pousser loin de Potter, je me retourne vers lui.

**- TOI ne m'approche pas et ne me touche pas. Tu n'es pas mieux que lui**, crachais-je. Il se recule car il a dût voir quelque chose dans mon regard.

**- Hermione, Emma se réveille**, me dit Fleur.

**- Tu ne t'approches pas d'elle**, me crache Ronald.

**- Essaie de m'en empêcher**, lui crachais-je.

Ma sœur a mit deux jours à se remettre totalement des tortures qu'elle a subit. Quand elle m'a demandé si j'avais du Polynectar et qu'elle n'a pas voulu me dire la raison de sa demande, je lui ai quand même remis un flacon contenant deux doses.

Une semaine après le départ de ma sœur et de ses deux amis, la « nouvelle » nous est parvenu, la bataille allait être à Poudlard. Sans attendre j'ai rejoint les autres membres et nous avons utilisé le porte au loin que McGonagall a laissé et nous sommes arrivés à la cabane hurlante. Une fois là, nous avons attendue que le patronus de McGonagall nous disent que la voie est libre et que nous pouvions entrer.

Je ne suis pas restée avec les membres de l'Ordre, je suis partie à la recherche de ma sœur, je veux m'assurer qu'elle va bien. Je l'ai trouvé en compagnie de Weasley, quand elle m'a vue, nous nous sommes jetées dans les bras l'une de l'autre, Weasley lui tirant sur le bras pour qu'elle me lâche. Je lui dit que nous allons nous revoir quand tout sera terminé, elle me sourit et hoche la tête.

Sur le chemin vers la Grande Salle je rencontre mon amoureux, celui que je n'ai pas vue depuis longtemps, mais avec qui j'ai correspondu. Nous nous embrassons rapidement et il me dit de rester à ces côtés car personne ne sait qu'il est ici. J'accepte et nous allons prendre place à la tour d'astronomie ou nous voyons bien l'avancé des mangemorts. Nous y restons à nous tenir par la main, quand le combat commence, nous nous séparons et nous allons rejoindre les autres.

Nous avons eu l'ordre de ne pas tuer les mangemorts, mais je n'ai aucunement l'intention de suivre cet ordre. Je n'utiliserai pas l'Avada, non je vais plus tôt utiliser un Reducto Maxima, ce qui fait exploser l'endroit ou le sort touche. Si je n'arrive pas à atteindre mon opposant à la tête, je le referais. Ce qui me donne une chance est que je maîtrise bien les sorts informulés et que je me débrouille sans baguette. Tout comme Emma, j'ai pris des cours d'art martiaux enfant et j'ai poursuivit quand j'étais à la maison.

_Saut dans le temps_

Je ne sais pas combien de mangemort j'ai tué, tout ce que je sais c'est que je n'ai pas trouvé celle que je veux. La salope n'aurait pas dû toucher à ma sœur, avoir du temps, je la ferais souffrir... Le rire démoniaque de Bellatrix Lestrange se fait entendre, je cours dans la direction. A mon arrivé, je vois Molly et Bellatrix en duel, Lestrange est dos à moi, je lève ma baguette et sans un mot, je jette un Reducto Maxima et la tête de la salope explose, arrosant les murs et Molly de sang et de morceau de cervelle. Je ne reste pas en place et retourne au combat, plusieurs mourront encore sous ma baguette.

_Saut dans le temps_

À la fin du combat, je vais m'asseoir en retrait à l'extérieur, j'ai besoin de me recentrer, j'ai besoin de laisser la tension quitter mon corps. Je sais que ma sœur va bien, je l'ai vue avant de venir ici, elle a quelques petites blessures mais rien de grave. Plus je me détends, plus la douleur des blessures que j'ai augmente. Je tapote mes côtes, je suis certaine que certaines sont cassées. Je me lève doucement et vais à l'infirmerie. J'attends que quelqu'un ait le temps de m'examiner. C'est confirmer, j'ai des côtes et un poignet cassé. J'ai une légère commotion et une demi-luxation d'une épaule sans oublier quelques coupures de profondeurs différentes.

Emma vient me rejoindre à l'infirmerie et nous discutons de tout ce qui s'est passé dans la dernière année. Elle me parle alors des horcruxes et de ce qu'elle a enduré au manoir des Malfoy. Elle me raconte ce qu'elle a fait avec le Polynectar et comment ils ont réussi à s'échapper de la banque. Ensuite elle me parle du baiser échangé avec Ronald et de ce qu'elle a ressenti. Je l'écoute sans rien dire. Je lui parle de mon rôle dans l'Ordre, ce qui n'est rien comparé à elle. Je ne lui parle pas de ce que j'ai fait aux mangemorts, je sais qu'elle va me juger. Potter et les Weasley viennent chercher Emma, cette dernière décide de rester à mes côtés, ce que j'apprécie. Potter et Weasley commencent à insister pour qu'elle les suive. Pour la première fois, selon moi, Emma se tient debout face à eux.

**- Je reste avec Hermione un point c'est tout**, dit elle avec colère dans la voix.

**- Mais Emma.**... Commence Weasley.

**- Je reste avec ma sœur et si tu ne comprends pas ça, c'est ton problème**, crache-t-elle.

**- TA SOEUR**, hurle Weasley.

**- Je comprends Emma**, dit Potter en entraînant les Weasley avec lui, seul Percy reste.

Emma est la seule à savoir que moi et Percy n'avons jamais rompu. Quand il a commencé à travailler au Ministère, Dumbledore lui a demandé de s'éloigner de sa famille pour mieux espionner sur ce qui s'y passait. Il ne lui restera plus qu'à le dire à sa famille.

Un mois plus tard, Emma, Percy et moi sommes allés en Amérique pour visiter nos parents et leur dire que tout était rendu sécuritaire en Angleterre. Les deux étaient très heureux de ça mais ils ne sont pas revenus avec nous, ils sont heureux en Amérique et ils ont décidé d'y rester. Ce que nous avons accepté.

_Passage du temps_

Emma a été en couple avec Weasley, Ron, pendant deux ans avant de découvrir que le p'tit con la trompait avec une autre. Je lui avais dit que s' il faisait du mal à ma sœur, j'allais le faire souffrir... Disons simplement que le con ne pourra jamais plus avoir de relation sexuelle de sa vie.

Un an plus tard, Emma épousait Viktor Krum, et depuis, elle vit avec lui en Bulgarie et elle est enceinte de leur premier enfant.

Percy n'a pas réussi à renouer avec sa famille, malgré qu'ils soient au courant de la mission que lui avait donné Dumbledore, les Weasley ne veulent pas entendre raison, le seul qui lui parle encore est Potter, malheureusement.

Pour ma part, je suis devenue briseur de sorts et je travaille pour Gringotts. Je me suis mariée avec Percy. Après la naissance de notre deuxième enfant, nous avons décidé de ne plus en avoir. Malgré que j'ai une belle vie, je déteste toujours Potter et Weasley et jamais cela ne changera.


End file.
